Minerva, Princess of Chaos
Minerva is a semi-main villain of the story, seeming to have some connection with Flare which is shown after she is first mentioned by Nirox in the Catacombs. She is very uptight and serious most of the time, but she enjoys messing with and humiliating others very often. She worked with Catastrophe to destroy the Gods. Appearance Minerva has the appearance of a young woman with purple hair and orange, snake-like eyes. Her eyes become different colors depending on how stable she is emotionally, Red being the most unstable. She wears what looks to be a school uniform, consisting of a mostly black sailor-type jacket with white accents, as well as a black and green skirt which goes to her mid-thigh. She wears thigh-high socks and a white belt, along with her black boots. Minerva always has a bow in her hair. Personality Minerva is very uptight and formal, wanting to be referred to as "A Lady" and things of the like. She prefers to make small talk most of the time than charge in fighting like Catastrophe does, which gets her in trouble more often than not. She usually uses sarcastic phrases that are aimed to put somebody down and humiliate them. Minerva does not seem to have any sort of grasp on the concept of personal space of others, constantly invading it, and borderline raping other characters, to the point where she's gone beyond perverted. She seems to have a fondness for Karma, who is one of her constant "Victims of Love" as she calls them. She doesn't seem to have a fondness for anyone else, despite her own Shadow Beasts which she calls adorable. Powers and Abilities Minerva is shown to be very strong, having control over shadows and dark energy, using it to her advantage in most of her battles. She uses shadows to manifest creatures that do her bidding, most being deadly to even demigods. Her Shadow Beasts have the ability to multiply almost infinite times, creating a large army in seconds, which explodes whenever one is killed. The beasts let off a smoke when they are destroyed, that blinds anyone who stands within it if their eyes are not adjusted to being within a void. Shadow Powers Not only can she control shadows with a wave of her hand, but Minerva has sunken into shadows, being able to Shadow Travel long distances in the blink of an eye, as long as the places are connected with said shadows. Shadow Travel has allowed her to escape deadly situations and capture more than once, which is invaluable to her. She can make weapons and other solid masses out of shadows, similar to how Xorin creates his Dark Spikes and Shadow Sabre, though hers seem to be more perfected than his. Summons Minerva has a large array of summons she can use in the heat of battle. The summons she uses the most often as well as the ones she adores the most is her Shadow Beasts who are humanoid shadow creatures. She can also summon different types of undead dragons, abyssal creatures, and even a large monster made of pure noxious fumes. Her most powerful summons include the physical powerhouse that is the Undead Knightess while The Blind Woman shields Minerva from harm and tortures her foes. Limiting Magic Like Catastrophe, Minerva is adept at draining magic energy and even limiting her opponents so they cannot use magic attacks. Limiting magic specializes in hindering an opponent's abilities, leaving them powerless while the caster stays at their full potential. Even just being around Minerva has a Limiting Magic-like effect. Dark Pyromancy Minerva has mastered the use of "Abyssal Fire" or "Black Flames." Black flames can burn hotter than regular flames, do not cast shadows, and corrupt whatever they come into contact with. Corruption by Abyssal Flames can result in insanity, loss of limbs, or immediate death if the person corrupted does not have a strong will. Because of her mastery of this forbidden technique, she is able to control the path of normal fire as well and was able to move the path of Flare's attacks so they wouldn't hit her. Teleportation Minerva is able to teleport short distances, whether to gain a tactical advantage or just to escape possible damage. Her teleportation cannot be affected by reality-warping spells. Body-Hopping/Possession As a result of her constant sinning, Minerva was sentenced to become a spirit by Genesis and was forced to live life in an eternal exile where she couldn't be seen or heard without a body unless she could get someone to remember and picture her. After regaining her physical appearance, Minerva retained the ability to possess others and take over their bodies. Mastery of Reaper Weaponry Minerva has extreme prowess with her signature, gigantic scythe that she is almost never seen without. Her scythe is indestructible and can be called forth and banished from the current dimension she resides in at will. The scythe's inner blade has a green glow to it which excretes abyssal energy, causing her attacks to be darker in nature. Abyssal energy itself has the ability to limit abilities in those it harms, all while causing memory loss and an intense state of panic. The fact that Minerva can swing the giant blade as if it were normal-sized makes her much more intimidating. Mind Control Minerva is shown to have a weaker version of mind control. It is safe to assume it would not work on any god unless they are under extreme stress and are not the strongest willed. Chronology Minerva is mentioned very few times before her debut, once when Nirox is recovering from one of the violent outbursts that Minerva had caused, and once before the five enter the catacombs. The Holy Sword Arc Minerva is first introduced after Luck, Karma, Flare, Forge, and Nirox defeat Carnifex. When deciding what to do, Nirox begins to act up. Her eyes change to be much more snake-like which causes Flare to try and calm her down. Nirox is then revealed to be under Minerva's control and the Minerva-Controlled Nirox fights with Flare, only to end with Minerva secretly hopping out of Nirox's body at the last moment. Minerva exits the catacombs by her True Teleportation ability and decides she would wait for Flare for a proper reunion. She is not seen again until the Holy Sword is retrieved, where she surprises Flare and Veneficus as they are attempting to restore Flare's powers. She makes small talk with the two of them before Catastrophe shows up in a burst of darkness. She waves and winks to Flare before being taken to Catastrophe's Mansion. Category:Gods Category:Females